In some applications, an electronic device such as a semiconductor module generates a lot of heat and is used under high temperature conditions. As a result, a temperature of the electronic device becomes high. Therefore, cooling of the electronic device is important, for example, to prevent the electronic device from being thermally broken down.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,674 corresponding to JP-A-2002-83915 discloses an electronic device mounting structure, in which an electronic device placed on a heatsink is pressed against the heatsink by a metallic elastic member shaped like a shrine gate. Thus, a thermal resistance (i.e., heat transfer resistance) between the electronic device and the heatsink is reduced so that heat in the electronic device can be efficiently transferred to the heatsink. Further, the heat can be transferred to the heatsink by passing through the elastic member. Therefore, the heat in the electronic device can be efficiently dissipated through the heatsink.
However, making the elastic member requires a lot of time and effort, because the elastic member has a complex shape like a shrine gate. If the electronic devices have different shapes or sizes, various types of elastic members are needed. Therefore, it is not easy to put the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,674 to practical use.